To Endure'
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: When someone accidentally stumbles upon Robin-Dick's-secret identity, and murders an old friend...it starts a chain reaction that leaves Dick's perfect world in shards, making him question his past choices...and his future ones...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Welllll, thought I'd make yet _another_ fanfic. I loved Performance, and so, this was created. Not sure where this will go, but I do know that I will try and update. Seriously. I _will _try this time. Hopefully. **

**So, enjoy. The chapters are going to be short, just because I don't have the will power to type up 7,000 words(or the time) for each chapter. I hope you like it, and please, feel free to comment, good _or _ bad, about the story. **

**I am also allowing requests, see below for more info. **

**'Kay. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Dan Danger, my ass." Haly said. He ran his fingers down a dusty poster, the faded colors still showing several people on a trapeze. He walked stiffly to his chair, rubbing his temple. "You were always a puzzle to figure out…"

_Bang._

Haly froze, eying the door nervously. He tried not to swipe at a bead of sweat that rolled off of his brow. An idea flashed through his mind, and carefully he reached in his partially open drawer, pulling out a small gun. The dirty metal glimmered rusty red, but he knew—or at least hoped—that it still worked.

_Bannnggg._

Haly was on his feet now, forgetting to remain silent. He shakily loaded the gun, aiming it at the door, at the dark shadowy figure that stood outside. The thought of calling the police crossed his mind, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was Faraday snooping around again.

_Crrrack!._

Haly shrunk back against the wall, but not before firing a bullet. However, his nerves caused him to miss by inches, burying the piece of metal into the wall. He could hear bells in his head, a loud ringing noise that blotted out whatever the person—or thing—was saying. As if emerging from a pool of water, he blinked his eyes, dropping his gun and made an inhuman noise.

"Why, aren't you Jack Haly? I recognize you from when I stayed, remember, me—the thief?" Parasite chuckled as he walked into the room, his dark blue jeans stained with blood, muscles flexing as if he had just smashed a door in—which he had.

"Get the fuck outta my circus!" Haly lunged at Parasite, but groaned when the villain grasped his shoulders. Haly drooped, feeling his strength fail. He used to have been able to lift tons, but he doubted he could lift a stack of papers. He lay where he collapsed, breathing quickly as he tried to think about what to do. "You…ass-hole…if I…was…" He trailed off, his vein on his neck popping out dangerously.

"You'll what? Punch me? That'll drain your energy, grandpa."

"Why don't you wait around, and we'll see who wins!"

"Hm, I don't think so. I have bigger—in a sense—fish to fry. Anyways, I wouldn't be wishing for your energy back, if I were you." Parasite smiled, it was wicked and twisted. Haly shuddered. Parasite let a piece of paper fall down, looking at Haly mischievously. Haly watched a strand of light catch on the paper, which he realized was actually a photo. It landed right-side-up, in front of his eyes. Haly glanced at it, feeling the pit of his stomach tense painfully.

"I'd wish for…'_Dan Danger'._" With that, Parasite walked out the door, while Haly continued to stare at the photo of Dick Grayson on the trapeze. It was taken during the Danger's last performance, and it showed a near-perfect view of Dick's face. Haly licked his lips, noticing how the dark pencil marks formed a black and white mask over Dick's eyes. How on the corner of his costume, a small 'R' was visible. Haly tried not to think about those things, about how Dick would have told him, about the impossibility of it, but mostly…if it were true…that would mean that _he, _Jack Haly, family friend of the Graysons…Just endangered John and Mary's precious son.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it. LIke I said before, good or bad comments are appreciated. THanks. **

**If you want a request, then I will be willing to type a short one or two-shot for you. BUT-**

**I will **_NOT_ **accept same gen pairings, switching, or anything higher** **than a 'T'. I'm not sure about 'crack fics', I'll try one or two. But nothing extreme. Its not like I don't like these things, but...I'm just not into them. Sorry if this upsets you. **

**Here, have a cookie :D I'll have a short shout out to **ALL **of my commenters next chapter thing, plus free virtual cake and cookies! Any flavor! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So, here's chapter 1, the thingy before this...is the prologue...thingy. Anyways, tried to leave it off at a cliff hanger, incase I won't update it anytime this week. I'll be busy during school tomorrow, so yup. **

**I really hope I captured Bruce and Alred ok, they're the hardest for me, their personalities and such. **

**Please, comment and enjoy ;)\**

**p.s, I'll edit this chapter so that any one who commented on the prologue will have a shout out here, like a hi or thanks for commenting. Something like that. I litereally udated his about an hour after the prologue, and its about...12:30 am here. **

* * *

**C****hapter one**

"Master Bruce, I—uh—need to talk to you." Alfred stammered, the newspaper loosely being held in his hand. He had his other hand across his chest, his skin pale and chalky white. When Bruce turned around, his head peering at Alfred over the couch, he nodded.

"I'll be right there." Bruce stood up, brushing off his pants. He still wore his suit from a meeting earlier that day, but was too drained to change into something more comfortable. That and Barbara Gordon was supposed to arrive any time. He risked a quick glance at Dick's room, hidden behind shadows. Quietly he followed Alfred to the kitchen, prepared to dash to his friend's side. "Does this…concern Dick?" He tried not to let it show, but he felt his eyebrows wrinkle together, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"No, but…yes…sort of." Alfred gently gave the newspaper to Bruce, his hands shaking as he did so. The old man turned around and poured steaming water into a white mug, his hand grasped firmly on the rubber hand of the plastic measuring cup. The thick aroma made Alfred want to engulf himself in the perfect world of French vanilla.

"…Parasite." Bruce uttered that single word. His face hardened, no sympathy or pity was left. Only Batman's hardcore drive to hunt down the villain and—

"The boy _will_ find out, Bruce. Whether at school, or at the cave, or here…its best if you…tell him."

"No. Batman needs to—"

"—He needs to be there for his _son!"_ Alfred's harsh whisper echoed loudly in the kitchen, causing both men to pause and look around for the boy. When they noticed nothing, Alfred turned around to raise his coffee cup to his cracked lips. That second was what Bruce needed. He walked briskly over to the living room, throwing the newspaper into the blazing fireplace, making dozens of embers fly hectically around for a minute. He then bent down to unplug the cord that was attached to the television, but thought about it. He got a small pair of scissors from the office, down the hallway. After reaching the cord again, he snipped it in half. After returning the scissors back to their originally place, he then walked back to the kitchen.

"He's my ward, not my son." Bruce continued past Alfred into the fridge, pulling out a light blue plate of food. He removed the plastic wrap, moving towards the microwave. He was forced to stop when Alfred blocked his way. "He doesn't want me to be his father! And if I were him, I wouldn't want me to either!"

"You have responsibilities."

"Yes, and right now, my _responsibilities_ are for Batman to track down Parasite."

"You are more a father to him, than your own father was to you, don't you _dare—don't you dare_ say that he is none of your business. Just the other day you were pissed that Clark neglected Conner!"

"I tried to do what's best for both of them, so they didn't tear up Metropolis! And, Dick doesn't need me, he has…he has his friends!"

"And they know his secret identity?"

Bruce bit his lip, glaring at Alfred. He attempted to barge past him, but the plate was accidentally knocked from Bruce's hand onto the floor. The noise that followed a second before it touched the tiles was loud. It rang throughout the mansion, sounding like glass exploded, or that someone broke in. Needless to say, it made Alfred wince and Bruce's skin crawl. Knowing that he couldn't talk about the…situation…with Alfred anyone, he emptied his face, prepared for the silent patter of muffled footsteps down the stairs.

"What happened?"

Both men jumped(Well, Alfred jumped, Bruce just sort of…grunted.) Bruce turned around to face Dick. "Nothing, it just slipped." He could see that he didn't convince Dick. Bruce tried to smile reassuringly, but ended up grimacing.

"…Barbara's coming over, right now. I'm going…to meet her outside. If that's…ok." Obviously still sensing something off, Dick narrowed his ocean blue eyes, backing out of the kitchen slowly, in his black shirt and dark grey pajama pants and fuzzy grey socks.

Bruce shook his head, looking at Alfred. Before the man could speak, the sound of the door opening and the alarm momentarily broke off Bruce's thoughts. He opened his mouth, but then a horrible cry was heard. Bruce closed his mouth, knowing the sound came from Dick. Worried, Bruce dashed to the front door; flashes of gruesome injuries inflicted upon the boy tingled through him. With a burst of speed he ran out to the door, finding dick nowhere.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh noes! Dickie! What will happen to him :[ !**

**HEHEHEHEHE. Anyway...hope you enjoyed. Hopefully once I update chapter 3 or 4, things'll get rolling. If you have any questions or requests, then please, feel free to ask or comment!**

**( I will NOT threaten you with no updates for a certain number of reviews. I'll keep on updating this as long as I have time and the interest in it, even if I get no reviews. )**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this took a little longer than what I expected, but, I got it up! I'm thinking after chapter 3 or 4, the story will hopefully start picking up action. **

**Guess I made it too obvious who's at Dick's school, huh? But, still, if you want to guess, then feel free too! Also, don't forget to comment(on your own time) and favorite! Or just read it, thats nice too. **

**And as promised, a list of people who, so far, commented/reviewed my story. Thank you to all, and have trucks full of cookies, cake, icing, popsicles, and fruit! **

**READINGhearts17-thanks for being my _first_ reviewer! Here ya go! *hands prizes and a pony* **

**.-Lol, I love him too! Too bad he isn't real, cause I'd probably stalk him 0_0...and love every minute! ^_^**

**dreamwritergoddess-Yes, supposedly he did. ;_;**

**Witch08-I totally agree ;)**

**Mixxi-Just did, and I will hopefully update again, either later on or tomorrow. **

**Again, thank you all for reviewing! Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bruce ran out into the yard, his eyes scanning the hedges and stone paths. He sucked in a breath when he saw Dick leaning against the gardening shed, his hand wrapped around his side. He rushed over to the boy, hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Dick!"

"Bruce…"

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

Dick closed his eyes, slowly sliding down to the grass, cradling his head in his hands. He sighed before answering. "I slipped and hurt my side, ran to the shed to put away a shovel I saw that Alfred left out, and saw…I…I saw…_this._" He threw a copy of the newspaper at Bruce. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dick spoke up.

"Why, why didn't you—you tell me?" He lifted his head, looking at Bruce, anger and hurt evident in his eyes. "I…" He trailed off, the memory of Jack's hand on his shoulder and the twinkle in his deep blue eyes seemed to choke him. He heaved for air, trying to breathe as sharp talons pierced his lungs.

"Here, you're hurt. Let me—"  
"NO! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Dick felt the prickling sensation in his eyes, a sensation he hadn't felt since that day, four years ago. "The one person who I could call family…di—died." He hid his face again, controlling his shivering limbs, but not his grief. He struggled to stand up, trying to hide his face from Bruce. He sniffed, letting out a small gasp as he slid to the ground, dizzy and disoriented. Bruce reached out and grabbed Dick's arm in an iron grip, pulling him up. They made their way to the house, tensed and prepared to fire retorts should the need arise. Bruce grimaced mentally when he saw Alfred standing on the porch, his arms crossed. The old man took one look at Dick's tear stained face and walked forward to take Dick from Bruce.

"I'll make some hot tea and cookies, Master Richard." Alfred murmured gently in Dick's ear. He remained silent as he passed a still Bruce, ignoring him.

Bruce followed Alfred into the mansion, closing and locking the door. He was secretly pleased that Dick only shed a few tears, that he had somehow retained control. He watched Dick's door close as Alfred lead Dick into it, leaving the billionaire alone—in a way.

After what seemed like hours, Alfred emerged from the darkness, hurriedly walking down the stairs. He turned to Bruce and tilted his head. "I had thought, the way your father raised you, you would know how to be a good father, guardian, whatever, to Dick." He quickly rubbed his sleeve against his forehead. He continued. "Or has Batman erased all those feelings, leaving Dick as homeless as he was four years ago?" With that Alfred left, His form disappearing behind the kitchen walls. Almost immediately the smell of cinnamon and tea filled the first floor.

**O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O**

Barbara tapped her foot, sitting on a bench in the courtyard of Gotham Academy. She hadn't decided if she was furious, or understanding, or pissed off. Every time she came to a decision, she would change her mind.

'_Unsure.'_ She happily smiled to herself, finally choosing that she was 'unsure' about Dick refusing to let her come over yesterday. She began to tap her foot again, noticing that she had stopped.

"Dick, over here! Helllloooooo!" She jumped up, waving her arm manically at the small black haired boy that sleepily walked towards her. He looked up and nodded. Barbara saw dark circles under his eyes, and the way he walked…it reminded her of someone who had a sore stomach or side. A shuffle of some sort.

When the boy finally reached Barbara, he whispered 'Hi'. She responded, her voice low and soft, her previous anger at Dick had evaporated when she saw his…condition.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Barbara. Hey, sorry I—"

"Forget about it, I heard—"

"Haly died."

Barbara was taken aback, Dick had said it so…emotionless…she wondered if he spent the entire night crying just to achieve that. But no, his eyes weren't puffy, they were just…glazed over. "My god, I'm so sorry Dick. I had prepared a whole spee—"

"'Bout what?"

"…Uh…" Barbara looked Dick over, seeing if he could handle what she was about to tell him. "Just how much of an…block-head you are." She waved her hand as she said it, hoping he wouldn't know that she was going to call him something different. Dick nodded. Barbara motioned for him to follow; they had to get to their classes before they were marked tardy.

**O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O-=-=-O**

Dick stared at his worksheet, watching with little interest as his pencil scribbled on the paper. He didn't have to pay attention to get the answers right, he simply _knew. _He pressed the pencil too hard, trying to make the period at the end of his sentence when a burst of strength—or adrenaline—caused the tip to shatter. He clenched his hands, not wanting to get up to sharpen it.

The previous fight with Bruce yesterday had upset him, in more ways than he cared to admit. He looked to his side, watching Barbara tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. He mentally noted the gleam of silver that hinted she was wearing a necklace. If he remembered, maybe he would get Barbara one for her birthday.

"Five more minutes." The teacher announced, pacing the front of the class, eying the students carefully. Her gaze stopped at Dick's desk, but saw that he had completed his work. She gave a small nod and continued to look up and down the aisles.

Dick was about to grudgingly journey a few feet from his desk to sharpen his pencil, but froze when a shaky voice squeaked over-head.

"C-code I-I-Intruder, Co-Code Intru..der!" There was a commotion, making the students wince as a high pitched whine boomed throughout the school. Almost immediately after the sudden warning, the lights flickered out. The dim sunlight leaking through the windows didn't bother Dick, but he could visibly see the other kids shiver. He waited for the teacher to jump into action, and she did.

"Everyone, against the wall, under your desk _away from the doors and windows!_" She whispered quickly, her thin frame trembling. She directed the students fast and quiet. After they were safely out of sight, she took off her high-heel shoes, hiding them under a desk, and crawled behind a table.

Dick sucked in a breath, his heart barely thudding. He silently made his way to the only open spot, right next to the door. After he gracefully slid down, he layed his right hand over his pants pocket where he kept his utility belt. The thought of exposing himself, or rather his identity, to possibly save the class—or school—gave his gut a twist. But he would, should that scenario ever happen.

Soon, the soft click of shoes came from the hallway. Dick sat still, next to the door, but well hidden if someone should look through the tiny window. _Shit._ He glanced up at the handle, noticing that the teacher forgot to lock it. His shoulders tensed, hoping that whoever broke into the school would walk by the door. But, no such luck. The footsteps ceased after they neared the door that Dick sat next to. _Wait, what is—oh, god._ He heard another soft click of footsteps stop in front of the door. He sniffed, just to make sure.

_Cat._ He briefly remembered the animal, having only smelt it once, but his memory was better than most people's. Maybe he would need his utility belt after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, its a bit longer than the other chapter thingies. Horray! So, don't forget, 'to review or not to review' XD **

**Oh and...for those fellow fans who LOVE Robin torture...stay tuned! (^_^)**

**I'll also keep on shouting out to reviewers, so, don't fret! That and, I'll happily do requests! Personal or for chapters, just PM me for the specifics. **

**'Kay, goodnight! _**


End file.
